Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 061
のブラックマジック | romaji = Tamashī no Burakku Majikku | japanese translated = Black Magic of the Soul | episode number = 061 | japanese air date = June 26, 2001 | english air date = February 8, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの日の午後 | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "The Master of Magicians, Part 2", known as "Black Magic of the Soul" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on June 26, 2001, and in the United States on February 8, 2003. __TOC__ Major Events *Arkana and Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" go against each other. *Arkana tells Yugi about how he used to be world-famous stage magician with his fiancée, Catherine. His face was scarred in a botched trick and in his despair, he made Catherine leave him. **Later on, Marik offered to return Catherine to him if he became a Rare Hunter. *Kaiba eventually tracks Yugi on his computer. Téa, Solomon Muto, and Mokuba attempt to find him. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Arkana has 1500 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 4: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" (1400/1100) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Since Yami Yugi summoned a monster, Arkana activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute both "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Mystic Tomato" and revive "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi Sets two cards. Turn 6: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 8: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 10: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Arkana then activates his face-down "The Mystical Guillotine" to destroy Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Hats" to create four Hats, hide his "Dark Magician in one of them and shuffle the hats up. "The Mystical Guillotine" destroys a "Hat", but it turns out to be empty. Arkana activates his face-down "Thousand Knives" to automatically destroy the hat that contains Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Cursebreaker" to negate and destroy both "Thousand Knives" and "Magical Hats". Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Both Arkana and Yami Yugi then activate their face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive their "Dark Magicians" (2500/2100 for both) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 12: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 14: Arkana Arkana activates his face-down "Beckon to the Dark" to send Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" to the Graveyard, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Beckon to the Dark" and use the effect of "Beckon to the Dark" on Arkana's "Dark Magician" instead. Arkana then activates his face-down "Nightmare's Chains" to negate the effect of "Mystical Refpanel" and destroy it. The secondary effect of "Nightmare's Chains" also forbids Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" from attacking or changing its battle position. Since Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" is the only monster he controls, the third effect of "Nightmare's Chains" allows Arkana's monsters to attack directly. Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 4000 → 1500). Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 16: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Normal Summons "Doll of Demise" (1600/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ectoplasmer", which will let the turn player choose two types of monsters to be converted into ectoplasm, with half of the turn player's Tributed monsters' ATK being inflicted as damage to their opponents during each of their turns. Arkana activates the effect of "Ectoplasmer" and selects "Fiend" for its effect, which causes "Doll of Demise" to be Tributed (Yami Yugi 1500 → 700). Arkana activates the effect of "Ectoplasmer" and selects "Spellcaster" for its effect, which causes his "Dark Magician" to be Tributed, however Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" is also Tributed too and the damage that Yami Yugi would take is nullified. Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the dub * The star of "Dark Renewal" is given five more points in the dub. * The blade of "The Mystical Guillotine" has a glow added to it in the dub. * A bit showing Pandora/Arkana running from the flames was cut from the dub. * In the original, "Nightmare's Chains" chained "Dark Magician" to a cross. In the dub, this cross was changed to a slab. * The axe and knives of "Doll of Demise" are obscured in the dub to make it look like its weapons are part of its arms. * Although both versions eventually state that both of the Dark Magicians were affected by "Ectoplasmer" because each player controlled one when the magic card was activated, the Japanese version also makes Yami Yugi's card choose to sacrifice itself for him instead of just the Magic Card affecting both. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes